The Enslaved Flower Binded to Love
by Calcifer the all Mighty
Summary: For Sasuke's birthday, he is bought a 'gift.' His gift turned out to be a woman who disobeyd his commands. She said she wanted her freedom but her eyes said otherwise
1. The Flower in a Vase

The Enslaved Flower Binded to Love

**Author's Note: Okay peeps, this story is going to help me enhance my lemon skills. This should help me with my story 'Two Please' So feel free to read it and review. This story will probably be about five chapters long. Hopefully this will be my one-week story. I'm going to start today as my count down till graduation.**

Summary: Sasuke is a ruling lord. On his eighteenth birthday, he is sent a gift. Not just any gift, but a flower. Her own parents that she despised sold her off to some brothel. Then she ran away only to be caught by a slave merchant. So know she is sold off to Uchiha Sasuke as a gift. He wants to use her as a toy, but she disobeys orders. She was the one flower that would always be free in the wind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter One: The Flower in a Vase

"Let me go!" shouted a feisty woman with unruly pink hair. Her ragged dress made her fierce emerald eyes stand out. Dirt marked some places of her porcelain skin here and there. A man with silver hair tied in a ponytail with glasses had her arms pinned behind her back with a thick rope

"I'm sorry, it's not my job to free runaway slaves. My duty is to catch them. But since I quite believing in that junk, I think I'll just sell you off. You'll get me a good amount of money," he said greedily.

"You pig!" spat the teen as she struggled against his strong grip. Soon she felt the man's hand smack her across her face.

"I don't like you disobeying me," he smirked as he looked at the girl who fell onto the ground. "That shall teach you your place." He roughly picked her up and threw her in the cart with the rest of the women that were to be sold.

She felt her shoulder ram against the wooden surface while the pain surged through her body. All the other women gasped. Her eyes scanned her new surroundings with disgust. Were all these women being sold off, or did this man kidnap all of them? It didn't matter to her anymore, the only thing running through her mind was an escape plan.

For the next five days she was stuck in the locked wagon. The only time they were let out was to freshen up, eat, and cleanse their insides. They barely ate, he only provided food that would keep them alive. They were even lucky if he gave them water and rice with meat. Usually it was an apple and dirty water. When they did go on display, he had a women dress them up like geisha's.

Every time a man would look at her, she would spit or bite at them. If the merchant, Kabuto, wasn't near, she would growl at the customers. But soon that would all change. Her body became weak, she was the only girl that hasn't been sold yet.

On the seventh night she felt her body being dragged out of the wagon. She was too tired to care what was going on around her. Her mind was screaming for sleep. All she could hear was mumbling voices. Soon she passed out under the moonlight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure she will live any longer? She looks like an animal," said an elderly man.

"Of course she'll live! She's the freshest catch that I've had in years. She's just tired, that's all," lied Kabuto.

"Fine, I'll take her. Besides, you're the only one I can find that is selling slaves around this time. She should be worth it." The man had haggard features, his forehead was creased, his eyes where like sharks begging for flesh. He was clad in a blue yukata with a silver lining. His hakama was a matching dark gray.

Kabuto helped the man put the unconscious woman onto a dapple-gray horse. Soon the man was gone with the beastly woman, Kabuto walked towards his wagon with a grin on his face. He plopped his sack of money on his seat and rode off into the night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning she woke up to a horse sound. She found her body propped against the horse with her hands bounded in the front. "Where am I?" she asked with fatigue in her voice.

"You're with me. You can just call me Drey. I'll be talking you to your new home. And what shall I call you?" he asked with kindness.

"Sakura," she said suspiciously. For the next eight hours they rode through fields and rural roads. Time to time they would rest and eat. Sakura was glad that she filled up her stomach. In about an hour they would reach their destination. The final stopping area was at a beauticians. She was a little resistant at first, she never did like people touching her.

When they walked out, Sakura's name fulfilled its meaning. Her lips were painted a blood red, her eyes were adorned with black charcoal, a green and pink pin pinned up on side of her hair, and she was clad in a white silk kimono. It had pastel pink blossoms in the corner outlined in gold. Green leaves were sewed in a pattern making them look like they were falling. She was a flower picked right off of the tree.

Drey had a sad expression cross his face. He truly didn't want to know what was to become of this young woman. She reminded him of his daughter. Strong and a beauty. Now all that was left was the hour journey to the castle. Night was already approaching, stars began to shine and the moon was high above them.

Sakura could see the castle in the distance, what was she going to do in a castle? She was a runaway slave that was about to live in a castle. Fate can be a strange thing, especially to Sakura.

"Is this it? This is our destination?" she asked.

"Yes. This is the Uchiha's Castle," he said sadly. The duo was helped off of their horses by the servants when they arrived at the gates. In no time, they stood before the two great doors.

"So why am I staying at a palace? Am I supposed to be some kind of a last minute entertainer? Because if I am, I don't think anyone will buy it. I can't do one thing special," she said on the brink of laughter.

"I'm sorry. I bought you as a gift," he said in a hushed t tone.

No trace of laughter was evident on Sakura's feature. "No," she said in a dreaded voice. Her body was about to break into a sprint until she felt something firmly grasp her arms. When she looked back, she saw two palace guards holding her back. "Let go of me you bastards!" Yet again she broke out into a struggling fit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside of his room he could hear shouts outside of his room. Couldn't he sleep at night anymore? He just hoped it wasn't one of those silly women who wanted his body or another bride with high hopes. It was too late for him. Uchiha Sasuke tried to block out the sounds by thinking of training and starting an army. He heard the screams grow louder, by the pitch he could tell it was defiantly a female.

He sat up and ran his hand through his midnight black hair. Tonight was going to be tiresome. He walked over to a chair at sat himself down awaiting for his guest. Five minutes later he heard his door creak open.

"…shut up you bastard!" he heard as the guards flung the woman into his room. He could see her body crumple onto the floor. Her kimono's sleeves covered her face. The moonlight that streamed though the window's made the clothing shimmer.

It was to quit for him. Was she still even awake? "What are you doing in my castle? I ordered the guards to throw out any brides," he said calmly. Then he heard her snicker.

"Then I guess you should order them to throw out gifts while they're at it." So she was his gift that Drey kept talking about. She slowly stood up with her head hanging down. At first he thought he was hallucinating, did he just see pink? It didn't matter anymore, it was gone hidden by the darkness. Her upper half was hidden by the area where the moon didn't illuminate it's light.

"Come here," he ordered. Slowly the woman came forward from the darkness. She was beautiful. The most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. It seemed like if he were to touch her, she'd vanish. Her hair was hanging loosely around her in a messy fashion, her eyes where full of hatred for him, and her skin was like ivory. Her eyes attracted him the most, hate was all he could see and he had a feeling it was all directed at him. But why?

"Yes your lordship," she said with disdain. Sasuke pushed himself off of his chair and walked over towards his 'gift.'

"So, you're me gift?" he asked playfully.

"That's what Drey said to me, so I guess I am." Her voice was so melodic to him. He traced the contours of her face with his index finger. She didn't budge but her breathing hitched. Sasuke smirked at her reaction. Usually by now they would be swooning for him and throwing themselves at his feet. But not this one. Sasuke thought her breathing hitched due to his contact, oh boy was he wrong.

"And does my gift have a name?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

"Sakura," she said flat out without budging from her spot.

"Perfect," he said above a whisper. He didn't know why, but she excited him. She was the first woman that has ever done that to him, she made him wild, making him want her. Sasuke needed her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura felt like she wanted to spit on him. They way his onyx eyes were full of lust, he's sculpted figure walking towards her. When he touched her face, she felt like she wanted to bite his finger off. But she had to have self control if she wanted to live. The guards threatened her with her life. She wanted to live as long as possible, even if it meant her being a 'gift.' She knew somehow that she'd find her way out of this predicament. And as soon as she was free, she'd wonder the country as a free human.

Suddenly she felt her body being pushed up against a wall. She felt her 'owner's' hands grasp the side of her body. His face was buried in her hair as he deeply inhaled. Great, now she was going to be used as some toy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Standing in front of her drove him to the brink of insanity, he had to be in her. He found himself burying his head in her hair while he pinned her against the wall. He pressed one hand against the wall and the other bringing her leg against his waist.

But he felt two hands stopping him from his goal. He looked down to see 'his' flower stopping him. She somehow managed to push him off of her. "You pig." He heard her say as she ran out of his room. He smirked, boy was this going to be fun. No one disobeyed him, and that means no one.

TBC…

**Author's Note: I will still update 'Sharingan Puppy' and 'Two Please.' This is just an experiment. It'll only be seven chapters long. So yeah.**


	2. A Life as a Toy

The Enslaved Flower Binded to Love

**Author's Note: Okay peeps, this is my next chapter. Sorry for the late update, I just got back from an awards ceremony, watched Underworld Evolution, and picked and mopped up doggy leftovers. Oh the joy…yeah.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Two: A Life as a Toy…

Every corner Sakura turned at, it seemed like she was going deeper into the dragon's layer. Soon she found herself at a familiar place, how long has she been running? To her it felt like an eternity. Her lungs where about to burst if she couldn't grasp any air soon.

Sakura felt her body crush against a hard rock wall when she yet turned another corner. Her head was spinning. But she soon realized that walls didn't have arms or onyx eyes full of lust. She felt her mind scream at her to do something to get away from this man.

"I caught you my blossom," he breathed into her ear. His arms wrapped tightly against her waist pushing her frame against his. Sasuke pushed her up against the hallway wall with his body still against hers. "I need you," he said huskily into her ear as his hand traveled to her thigh.

"Well I'm sorry to ruin your birthday, but I don't sleep with pigs," she said nastily. With one of her legs, she kicked him in his shin making him let go of her. In a flash she was gone again. Sasuke braced himself against the spot she was occupying just seconds ago.

When Sakura thought she was far away, she leaned against a wall and sank to the floor. She tried to catch her breath while earlier scenes took place in her mind. For some reason her heart wouldn't stop beating. Her hand instantly placed itself over her beating heart. How come it wouldn't stop beating? She asked herself. She couldn't be feeling anything for the beast. Could she? For heaven sake's! She barely knew him for ten minutes and she was acting like a lovesick puppy.

Over and over she just told herself it was only a phase. And when it passed, she would find a way to escape the palace. Even if she barely made it out alive. Barely was good enough for her. Living in the brothels taught her life was hard. Infatuation was only a phase, and love was a myth. The brothels stole her virtue, but in return she made enough money to escape. That's what she thought.

Once she escaped, she heard the dogs being released. Only once she witnessed it, one of her few friends tried to escape with her lover. Then the dogs came, it tore her up like a piece of meat. Few days later she was no use for anything. Her limbs were shredded to the bones, all her skin was altered by fangs of wild beasts. Sakura learned that no man was worth it that night.

She knew sooner or later that she would have to go through with it. For a few minutes she inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to gain her courage. Slowly she pushed herself off of the floor and marched to her 'masters' chambers. When she sneaked into his room as quietly as she could, she couldn't help but realize he wasn't anywhere in sight.

Her long smooth legs carried her to the one place in a room she feared. The futon. But for some reason she wasn't that scared as she thought she would be. Carefully she sat herself down so she wouldn't crinkle her kimono even more. Her features no longer held any trace of hate or any emotion, it was a face of a doll.

No sooner she heard the door slide open, then she heard a sigh. A hand traced her face once again. This time it felt kind of nice to her. A warm breath tickled her against her neck making her spine tingle with a foreign sensation.

"Sakura…" he said lovingly. The man pushed her softly against the futon with his hand supporting her neck. He pressed his body against hers with his head buried in her shoulder. Sasuke pushed aside the silk kimono to expose her pale skin. He gently nipped her collarbone earning himself a gasp. He smirked against her skin.

He pulled himself up to look over his gift. Her skin shimmered in the light, emerald eyes shining like gems, and her lips soft and luscious looking like petals. The way she looked with her exotic hair fanning around her and her kimono exposing her. She looked even more like a goddess with a faint blush painting her cheeks.

Slowly he untied the sash followed by the kimono. Sakura felt strange with him. All the other times she felt nothing but disgust with her customers. Being in his presence made her shiver all over her body. She even blushed for him.

Now only two inner robes were left on her body. The light cloth was soon removed by the Uchiha himself. Sakura gasped at being exposed to the cold air that lightly played on her skin. Her body still lied in the plushy silk that cushioned her curves.

She could feel his eyes scan her body carefully taking in the view. Her hands wanted to cover herself but she couldn't. A pair of strong arms held them firmly above her head.

His eyes traveled all over her body. He looked at her breasts that were not small nor big, but perfect. Her peaks had hardened which made his lips twitch upward. He kept on traveling downwards, her stomach was nice and flat, then it stopped at that one place. He couldn't help but to imagine what he was going to do to her. When he traveled back up, he gazed at her lips.

Sasuke dipped his head in and licked her earlobe, making his blossom twitch. His lips trailed down the side of her face leaving a trail of fresh kisses. Finally his lips made it to hers. When it was right above hers, he crushed them down with hunger. The man begged for entrance as his tongue licked her bottom lip.

The woman under him moaned into the passionate kiss, leaving an opening. With his first chance, his tongue darted in deepening the kiss. Their tongues soon began to fight for dominance. After a while they broke apart to catch their breaths.

One of his hands let lose of her arm as it traveled down. He heard the flower moan silently as his fingers played with one of her peaks. His head slowly crept down to take in the other peak into his mouth. His tongue swiveled it around making her moan louder. Then he began to suck on it making her make more erotic sounding noises. It excited him, making him nip her hardened peaks.

After a while, his other hand traveled down to her round hips. He used his hand to push her against his hardened manhood showing him his need. Sakura felt it poke her thigh roughly. When she looked down, she saw a massive bulge growing. When he nipped her peaks again, she arched her back into his body.

Sasuke's mouth left her breast as it traveled back up to her face. He kissed her again but this time much softer. He felt two arms snake around his neck deepening the kiss. He also felt one of her shapely legs wrap around his waist. Sasuke used one arm to prop him up and the one placed on her waist began to travel somewhere else. He soon found her entrance that was dripping with her sweet nectar.

Sakura felt a great wave of pleasure emit through her body as something entered her maiden hood. She realized it was Sasuke's fingers slowly pumping in and out of her. Her fingers dug into his back as she arched her body into his again. Then she felt him shove in another finger. A moan escaped her lips making him enter another one. "Ahhh…" she said loud enough to drive him mad.

Sasuke's pace picked up as soon as he heard her moan out in ecstasy. He felt her body grind into his hand in unison. He kissed her as she moaned into his mouth. He could feel her about to reach her climax. As she drew nearer, he lowered his head until he was in-between her legs. Sasuke quickly retracted his fingers and replaced it with his mouth. He began to kiss it making her scream out his name in pleasure.

"Uchiha-sama…ahhh!" she screamed as she felt a wet tongue enter her and swirl around. Her body arched a final time before sinking back into the futon with a final sigh.

A rush of fluids exited her core as he lapped it up. She tasted like honey, how would she feel? Sasuke slid off his yukata and discarded it on the floor. Then he removed his hakama revealing a huge manhood. Sakura gasped at his size. His body was perfectly sculpted and toned. He placed himself right above her with both arms placed at the side of her head supporting him.

He lowered his body until his manhood was placed at the entrance of her womanhood. Before he entered her, he kissed her with passion. He pushed himself inside of her with all of his self-control he had left. When he was completely rested inside of her, he broke the kiss to look at her.

Her hair was all disheveled, perspiration rolled down the side of her face making her look more beautiful. He felt her arms re-wrap itself around his neck as his hips began to rock. When he pulled himself half way out, he pushed his self back in.

As his pace began to pick up, he felt Sakura join him in a rhythmic pattern. Sasuke growled as he could feel his partner about to reach her climax for the second time that night. He had her moaning once again.

"Ahhh…it feels so good," she moaned into his ear. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed as her walls tightened around his shaft. Sasuke soon followed her as he reached his peak. His body lightly collapsed onto hers. Both of their sweat mixed together as they embraced each other.

The two feel asleep in each others arms that night as the moon reflected their sweat the build up during their love making. Deep inside, Sakura felt more than a tool or a slave. She felt like she was wanted.

For Sasuke, he felt like he had something to hold onto, something to keep him from falling towards reality. '_Thank you for the gift Drey,'_ thought Sasuke before he drifted into a slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, Sakura woke up due to something heavy on top of her. Lazily she opened her eyes to see a whole new place that wasn't the wagon she was used to. Then she felt something inside of her. When she looked down, a shocked look crossed her face, but was quickly replaced by a look of relief.

Everything that happened earlier came flooding back. She lightly smiled. Something she hadn't done in a long time. Her hands ran through the sleeping man's hair as she recollected of earlier events of their lovemaking.

A shocked look crossed her face. At first she thought she was hallucinating, but then she realized it was really happening. She heard her master whisper the words, 'my lovely cherry blossom' in his sleep. She didn't know why, but it made her inside's squirm with delight.

Soon her lids became heavy once again. "If life as a toy is like this, I think I might enjoy it," she whispered before sleep reclaimed her.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how was that chapter? I dunno if the lemon was all that great. Sorry if it was crappy. I'll update later today. Hopefully…Don't forget that I live in a different place to some people. So I could be like updating at nine at night, and it'll be like one in the morning to you. So yeah, just reminding you.**

Reminder: Almost the rest of the chapters might contain lemons. Just warning you.

And I giggled while typing the lemon scene. I get giggly every time I type up a lemon, so yeah…


	3. The Palace and an Unwanted Guest

The Enslaved Flower Binded to Love

**Author's Note: YaY! I'm typing a new chapter once again. So here's your chapter. Oh yeah, read my profile to choose which fic you wanna read this summer. Damnit! REVIEW!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Three: The Palace and an Unwanted Guest

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open when he felt the rays of the suns beat against his lids. When he tried to close his eyes, he felt that his futon wasn't empty, there was a woman in it. A beautiful woman might I add. Then all of last night's actions came back to him in a crashing wave. He just smirked. So his gift was real and not some dream.

The way the sun reflected off of her skin, even breathing making her chest rise and fall, and her hair framing her perfect face. And the best part that she was all his, she belonged to him and no one else. For some reason she was the only woman in his life that attracted his attention at all. Sure he used some woman to relive himself, but now that he has her, she would be the only he'd be using.

To him, the word 'using' didn't fit her at all. The words 'making love' suited her more appropriately. He also felt that he was still inside of her. Waking up his flower would be fun. He dipped his head in and kissed her on the cheek. She stirred a little but then calmed back down. Interesting response. Next he nipped her ear, which made her whimper.

For the final experiment for the awakening, he braced himself with his palms pressed against the floor on each side of her head. He slowly pulled out of her, when he's 'head' was at her opening, he rammed himself back into her.

Sakura's eyes snapped open when she felt an eruption of pleasure rush through her lower half. A low moan escaped her lips loud enough for Sasuke to catch.

"I see you're awake," he breathed into her ear.

Sakura's head turned to the side as she nodded with a faint blush evident on her face. "I should get going," she said sadly. As she was about to crawl away from Sasuke, he pushed her back down to nestle his head in-between her shoulder and neck.

"I didn't say you could go anywhere, did I?" he sighed into her skin. Sasuke felt her skin ripple at his touch, it made him tingle in his lower half.

"No," she squeaked out. _'Why the hell am I acting like a fool? I'm supposed to hate this man above me, I'm supposed to be forming a plan to escape,_' she told herself. Then she felt something nibble on her neck. It was Sasuke.

"Good," he said. Soon someone knocked on his chamber door.

"Milord, you have to get ready. A guest is to be expected later today," said a servant, then the servant left.

Sasuke pulled himself up while bringing up his blossom. "We need to get ready my blossom," he said with his mouth an inch away from hers.

Sakura only nodded. He took hold of her hand and led them to his indoor hot spring. Both still naked, slid into the spring. The warm water engulfed her body as a sigh escaped her lips. Her first bath she had in a spring felt blissful.

Somehow she found herself sitting on top of Sasuke in the water. His body was placed against the rock wall as her hips straddled his. Sasuke could feel himself harden. "Great way to start off the day don't you agree?" he asked huskily.

"Yes your lordship," she replied respectfully.

A dark look crossed his face as those words were said. "Please call me Sasuke, it sounds much better when you call me that," he said.

"Yes…Sasuke," she said fixing her past mistake. Sasuke grunted when he felt her thigh rub against his harden member. Everything felt more…erotic under water. Usually he did it in his chamber, but this felt better, things even felt better when his name came from her soft mouth.

"Sakura," he gasped out. He couldn't take it anymore, he just had to be in her again. His hands shot underwater and grasped her hips. Sasuke positioned her above him and plunged her down.

Sakura gasped at the sudden contact. She could hear him groan as her hips slammed into his. His hands pulled her hips up and pushed her back down. Soon she began to do it herself as Sasuke joined her. Her hands grasped the rocks on each side of Sasuke as he pumped himself in and out of her.

Sasuke's mouth found her nipple as he took it in. He began to suck on it making Sakura moan his name. "Ahhh…Sasuke," oh how it sounded, just hearing his name drove him mad. His pace began to increase, soon Sakura wasn't able to keep up. So she just let him take over.

In time Sakura's walls tightened around his shaft as she reached her climax. He followed close behind. The cherry blossom's body collapsed onto his as she panted. Sakura felt Sasuke's hand rub her back with a scented soap bar.

She was about to protest until he covered her lips with his. Sasuke washed her from her neck all the way down to her ankles. When he was done, they traded positions. Sakura propped herself against the wall as Sasuke sat in front of her with his back facing her. She started at the base of his neck, slowly she made her way down to his member.

Sasuke grunted when he felt the hands of his flower touch him in his area. Sakura smirked when she heard him grunt. Quickly a plan began to form in her mind. She pressed her body against her back as one arm wrapped around his chest and her legs tangled themselves with his muscular ones.

"Should I go on?" she asked innocently.

"Yes," he gasped out. Sasuke felt a hand wrap around his member as he began to harden again.

Sakura's eyes widened a little bit when she found out what began to happen. Her hand began to slide up and down his hardened shaft slowly, but quickly picked up her pace. Sasuke began to moan at the pleasure his gift was giving him.

Sasuke felt Sakura lightly nibble the back of his neck playfully while still working on his lower half. Soon he climaxed as a low yet loud moan erupted from his throat. "Sakura, I think it's time to get out of this water," he managed to say. Sasuke was the first to get out of the steamy spring, followed by Sakura.

As he dried himself off, he looked back to see a curious Sakura. Bad idea. Her body glistened from the water sliding down her ravenous curves, her arms wrapped around her trying to fend off the cool morning breeze. Her jade orbs held curiosity and confusion. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"What am I going to wear?" she confessed.

It just now hit Sasuke that the only women that lived with him was his nanny and the middle-aged servants. Sakura was the only young female that has ever stayed in his palace for more then one night. For all he cared she didn't have to wear anything in his opinion. But for the sake of his servants her passed her a white cloth. He took hold of her hand and dragged her with him back to his chambers.

Oddly enough, a set of silk kimonos in a trunk was placed in the center of the room. Sasuke smirked, Drey was good at his job alright. Sasuke helped Sakura put on a kimono that perfectly matched her fair skin. It was a creamy color with a waterfall decorating the lower portion. Lily pads with blooming buds were sewed onto the waterfall that flowed off into a soothing river. Her obi was a midnight black with silver incrested stars at the ends of the lovely sash.

Sasuke took hold of her hand and the two walked out of his chamber. It was her first time seeing the beautiful palace in the day. The courtyard had a huge garden filled with various flowers. A fountain was placed in the middle, it was a white marble fountain in the shape of an enchantress holding a vase full of flowers. The water poured from the vase and her eyes.

Suddenly Sakura felt something run into her legs. It was a little boy around the age six or seven. His hair was a light tan that matched his dark skin. His eyes were a light blue grayish color. He was wearing an over sized yukata that reached his knees. It looked like he had been playing in the dirt due to all the smudges on his skin and yukata. "Sasuke-sama! Who's this pretty lady?" he asked while pointing at Sakura.

Sasuke bent down to his level and whispered something into the child's ear. His face brightened up with a gleeful grin. "Sasuke, what did you tell him?" she asked suspiciously. Sasuke looked back at her and gave her a sloppy yet handsome grin.

Sakura looked at the boy who cupped his hands around his mouth as he took in a large amount of air. "SASUKE-SAMA SAID THAT HE WANTS EVERYONE TO MEET THE HOT FOXY MAMA, SAKURA!" hollered the boy. When he was done, he scampered off before Sakura could lecture the boy. (did they even have those kind of words back then? Oh wells, it doesn't matter to me, it is my fic)

"Sasuke, what was that about and who was that boy?" she asked with a suspicious look.

"Oh him? That was Akira, Drey's grandson," he answered. So Drey had a grandson, thought Sakura.

"So I'm the gift that's a hot foxy mama?" she asked. Sasuke just nodded gleefully in response. People began to crowd into the courtyard with curious looks on their faces. Sakura realized that most of them were older people. The youngest one's there were Akira's parents and a suspicious looking man with golden eyes. He had on a smirk that annoyed the hell out of her. His skin was too pale for her liking, it looked like he was in an ice-covered lake for the first half of his life.

She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard Sasuke's voice. "Everyone here, I would like you to met Sakura. She will be staying with us for a long time, so I want you all to respect her the way you respect me," he announced. A murmur began among the crowd.

Sakura hated when people stared at her, it brought back all the bad memories. To break the tension, she stepped forward and politely bowed. "It's nice to met you all," she said in a sweet voice.

To the people it was weird seeing a young woman with their master. He was a nice guy and all, but he had a reputation. He would bring women to his chambers and throw them out as soon as he was done relieving himself. Seeing Sakura was strange yet soothing to their eyes. Had their young master finally decided to settle down?

The man that was bugging Sakura stepped forward to whisper something into Sasuke's ear. "Please excuse me, I have to go greet the arriving guest," said Sasuke as he walked towards the entrance gates.

As soon as Sasuke was gone, she scanned all the people that stayed in the courtyard. Sakura spotted an elderly woman struggling with clean laundry. She sprinted over to help her, when she lifted more then half of the pile, she heard a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she heard.

"No problem," replied Sakura with a smile. When the woman realized it was Sakura, she began to claim that she didn't need any help. Sakura paid no heed to her and continued to help her. That was another person she made acquaintance with, her name was Mei. Sakura had to leave when she was beckoned to the main hall.

When she arrived, she was greeted by a stressed Sasuke. Sasuke's face turned happy when he saw her arrival. "Sakura there you are. I want you to met OUR guests," he said emphasizing the word 'our' as he introduced her to some woman. She had scraggly hazelnut colored hair that reached her waist and her eyes were a poopy color green with tints of brown in it. Her kimono was to bright for the eyes, it was a vibrant yellow with a yellow fish sewed into the lower corner. For short, she was just plain ugly.

"Sakura I would like you to meet Mari-san. She's the neighboring lord's daughter," he stated with a disgusted look.

"It's nice to meet you, and who are you by the way?" she asked while looking disgustingly at Sakura.

"I am Sakura. It's nice to meet you too," she said with a fake smile.

"Uchiha-sama, is she the maid that's supposed to take me to our chamber?" she asked innocently while rubbing against Sasuke's side.

"Actually no, she lives with me in OUR chamber," he said as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist.

"What! But why? What about me? Your future wife?" she whined.

"Wife? I have had no news of a wife or a bride for any while. If someone had told me about any bride, she would have no business whatsoever at my palace. Or anywhere near it in fact," he said while squeezing Sakura occasionally as he found out it irked Mari.

"But why her? She's ugly and has abnormal hair! I bet it's not even real!" she yelled.

"Quiet! Don't you dare talk to her that way! I am your superior!" he snarled. Sakura just smirked at the ugly girl that stood before her. Suddenly Akira ran into the room and accidentally collided with Mari.

"Ack! What is that hideous creature?" she screeched at the sight of the cute Akira.

"A creature! Where?" asked the adventurous boy. "Ahh! I found it!" he shouted as he pointed at Mari. Sakura and Sasuke couldn't help but stifle a few laughs. When Sasuke regained his composure, he sent Akira to find the head servant. No sooner a man in his mid-thirties walked in elegantly with a hard expression..

"Shiro-san, I would like you to escort our guest to her chamber for the next few nights. It seems she's a little haggard."

Before he walked away with a fuming Mari, Sakura whispered something into his ear that made his lips turn upward. When the room was cleared, the only people that was left was Sasuke, Sakura, and little Akira. "Sasuke-sama, who was that ugly lady?" he asked.

"She's Lord Takashi's daughter. She expects me to take her in as my wife to try and tie our lands together," he said as his grip around Sakura tightened protectively.

"Eww. But she's butt ugly. Sakura-sama is WAY prettier. She's a hot foxy mama," he said with a grin. Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sakura just blushed.

"You got that right Akira," he said as he nestled his head in Sakura's neck. Akira bounced out back into the courtyard to go play in the dirt.

Unknowingly a pair of gold eyes were watching the two very closely as the two shared a light kiss.

TBC…

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: You guys have no clue how hard I was laughing on this chapter. Yeah, I gave Sakura a pretty wimpy competition. Well I am tired of people making the competition so beautiful, it gets annoying. So I've decided to twist things up a bit.**

**

* * *

**

REVIEW DAMMIT!


	4. Rescuing Me

The Enslaved Flower Binded to Love

**Author's Note: Um…I'm going to go buy my graduation shoes real soon. So I will type this chapter while watching The Pink Panther. Should I make a sequeal when I'm done with this fic?**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Four: Rescuing Me

The tension began to grow by the minutes. When night began to fall, there was to be a special dinner with Mari as the special guest. Sakura was dressed into a pastel blue kimono with the setting sun at the hem. Her hair was pinned up into a bun held up with a pair of chopsticks. Pale powder was dusted onto her face, painted lip, and charcoal eye liner.

To Sasuke, she looked prettier than the night he received his precious gift. It was strange being around her. Every time he glanced at her, he smiled and the corner of his heart twitched. Usually when he brought in women, he'd give them the silent treatment. She made him talk and smile, which made him even more excited than last night. His thoughts were rudely cut short when he heard a certain someone clear their throat.

"Sasuke-sama, are you sure you do not want to take up my offer? The offer still stands," she said trying to use a cute voice.

"No, I am quite satisfied with what I have," he said playfully while glancing at Sakura. Mari began to fume at the sight. The kimono she was currently wearing was more hideous than earlier. It was a neon green with an ugly brown silk in the shape of a bear. Or at least the people thought it was a bear. At first Sasuke honestly thought it was a pile of crap.

"And what is it that you have that is keeping you satisfied?" she managed to say between her clenched teeth with a thick layer of innocence.

"Why my flower of course. Everywhere I go her beauty is there by my side," he answered while caressing his flower's hand. Sakura stayed silent but blushed when Sasuke confessed and touched her hand. She knew that she was only a toy, but he still managed to make her heart flutter. It was a foreign feeling to her to tell the truth. Her mind snapped back to reality when she heard Sasuke stand up.

"Excuse me ladies, I have something to attend at the moment." Before he left, he quickly pecked Sakura on the cheek, which annoyed Mari. Sakura's eyes landed on the man that annoyed her from earlier. She still had no clue who he was, which bugged the heck out of her. When Sasuke and that strange man left, the room fell under a dead silence. It sure didn't bother Sakura, she was used to be being locked up in a room. But Mari was fidgeting. At her palace, everyone was bustling around and barely anyone slept.

To break the growing tension, Mari began to talk to her enemy. "So, what brings you here to this palace?" she asked.

Sakura placed down her wine and raised a brow at the woman sitting opposite of her. "Nothing actually. I was sold to the lord of this castle as a gift. Why?"

Mari smirked. Just as she thought, another castle whore. "So you're not engaged to him?"

"Of course not. I only share a chamber with him," she said taking a sip of her drink.

"And your body," spat Mari in disgust. "So that's why he was all clingy. Don't worry, you'll be free soon. When I marry him anyways," she said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Sakura tried to hold in a burst of laughter. "Yeah, that'll be the day," she managed out.

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying that he will accept my offer?" she asked a little to pleased.

"Just keep dreaming," said Sakura as she stood up. "If you don't mind, I have to go somewhere."

Before Sakura left, she heard Mari whisper, "going to pass your body around. Tch." That's when she turned her heal and stood right behind Mari.

"What did you say?" she asked with an angered tone.

"I didn't say anything. What am I doing wasting my breath to a filthy whore like you anyways? I have no clue what Sasuke-sama sees in you. Oh yeah, you're only a toy, that's all," she said calmly before popping a piece of meat into her mouth.

"Aw, thank you for the compliment," lied Sakura as she forcefully smacked the woman on the back. Mari nearly choked on the meat if it wasn't for the glass of whine. Sakura walked out of the dining room with a proud smirk on her face. When Sakura was wondering around in the corridors, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry Sakura-sama," said a scratchy voice.

"It's no prob-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw it was the man from earlier. "-lem. Who are you again?" she asked.

"Forgive me for my rudeness. I am the royal advisor, Orochimaru," he said slithery.

"How do you know my name?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I was at Sasuke-sama's speech. Would you care to join me for a walk on this beautiful night?" he asked with a devilish grin. Sakura reluctantly agreed. In time they began a simple conversation.

"…so you were sold off as a gift to this palace?" he asked interested.

"Well, that's how much I've gathered so far. I'm taking that Sasuke thinks of me as a different kind of toy," she said with a sigh.

"A toy huh?" he said under his breath.

Sakura felt her body being pressed up against the wall. "Wh-what are you doing?" she said with a scared expression.

"You said you were a toy. I don't think our dear Sasuke-sama would mine sharing, ne?" he said while untying Sakura's obi.

"Stop it!" she screamed frantically. Why was no one coming to rescue her? Suddenly she realized where they were, it was the end of the castle were nearly nobody goes. What did she do to deserve this? Was it because she was really a toy?

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke sat in his study chambers as he read all his scrolls that were sent in. All he did was read them and approved them. What a drag. '_After all this work is done, I think I will visit a certain flower of mine_,' he thought with a smirk on his face.

Hazaah! His last scroll! Sasuke sighed heavily with relief. With little effort, he pushed himself out of his chair and walked out of the forsaken room. That's when he heard a scream from the end of the castle. '_Sakura!_' his mind screamed. Quickly his legs picked up speed and ran in the direction of the cry. In less than a minute, he saw a sight that made his veins pop and his eyes bleed red.

There was Orochimaru, his royal advisor, touching 'his' property. No one touches an Uchiha's property, especially when they are royally pissed off. "Orochimaru!" he said with power in his voice. "What are you doing?" he asked with force.

"Nothing, I was just talking to Sakura," he said while quickly releasing Sakura. The woman ran towards Sasuke's side with her hands tightly holding her slipping kimono together.

"Sakura-sama, you WILL respect her," he spat out.

"Yes your lordship," he retorted with his slimy grin.

"You may leave us now," he said with his fists clenched. Orochimaru brushed past the two while smirking at the shaking girl. Sakura just shivered.

As soon as he was gone, Sakura let out a sigh. She felt her body being spun around to be locked in a tight embrace by Sasuke. "Did he touch you?" he asked with concern.

"No," she managed out. Suddenly her body was back against the wall, but much more gentle. Sasuke's head found his way to his new resting-place, the space between her shoulder and neck. To Sasuke, that was were her fragrance was the most intoxicating of all. She smelt of fresh rain mixed with Sakura blossoms and ripe cherries.

"Good," he said before he crushed his lips with hers. His tongue found it's way into her mouth as it explored her cavern. Sakura lightly moaned into the passionate kiss. Sasuke's hand found it's way to Sakura's thigh as he brought it around his waist. He pushed aside all the layers of the complicated silk kimono while Sakura pushed down Sasuke's hakama. Unwillingly, Sasuke broke the kiss so they could catch their breaths.

Both of them were heavily panting as sweat began to build up. "I don't like other people touching my stuff, especially if it's you," he said before plunging into Sakura.

"I'll keep that in mind," she moaned out as her other leg wrapped around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke glided in and out of Sakura while his hands grasped the sides of Sakura's waist to keep her up. While they were still going at it, he used one hand to find a door to one of the extra rooms. Found it. With Sakura still on him, he walked into the room and lied them against the unused futon.

Sasuke used his hands to slide off his blossom's kimono as Sakura used her hands to take off Sasuke's yukata. He kept pumping into her as she fiercely kissed him. Their tongues began to battle each other at they were reaching their peaks. With one final push, Sakura moaned loudly into Sasuke's kiss as he collapsed onto her. Both began to pant heavily once again from their love making as their sweat mixed together.

"Don't forget, you belong to me and no one else," he murmured into Sakura's neck before he fell asleep. Sakura smiled to herself, so she did have somewhere she belonged.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are you doing in here? This is personal stuff, Mari-sama," said Orochimaru.

"Oh! I was…uh I was ah, looking for something, yeah that's it!" she said while dropping a scroll. Orochimaru walked passed her and picked up the scroll with a raised brow.

"Putting a fake scroll into Uchiha-sama's are we?" he asked as his eyes scanned the scroll. "So you want to elope with him, ne?"

"Yes," she confessed. "But I can't do that with that tramp in the way," she whined.

"Hmm…interesting," he said with his finger on his chin. "Same problem. If I help you get what you want, you'll have to help with want I want in return," he slithered

"What is it that you want?" she asked cautiously.

"I want the blossom," he said with an evil smirk.

TBC…

* * *

Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun…What will happen? Gasp! How exciting, huh? Honestly I personally think Orochimaru is a hot guy. Hehehe…yeah, don't even ask. So you guys will just have to wait until I update. I watched Nacho Libre today, it was hilarious.

* * *

**HOW COME ALL OF YOUR DAMN REVIEWS ARE SUPER SHORT? MAKE THEM LONGER DAMMIT!**


	5. Emotions or Betrayal?

The Enslaved Flower Binded to Love

**Author's Note: Okay peeps, thank you for longer reviews. In my book, a long review is only two full sentences. But whatever floats your boat, fine by me. So do your thing.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Five: Emotions or Betrayal?

Sasuke reluctantly opened his eyes when he felt the sun's rays beat against his tired eyes. But today it was different, he was in the arms of a flower. His flower. _'Is this how it will be for the rest of my life? Would it be with her?_' he thought. Soft sighs flowed out of her mouth showing her peaceful state. She looked so vulnerable while she slept, her frame was his only warmth while he was hers.

He lightly pecked her on the cheek making her eyes flutter open. "Good morning," she said followed by a soft yawn. Sasuke helped her up while trying to find their discarded clothing. When they were fully clothed, they stepped out of the extra room looking disheveled. Sakura's head was bent down in deep thought of a certain someone. '_What am I feeling? It's like my chest is about to burst. But why? Please don't tell me I have feelings for this man. I am only a toy with a place on his shelf.'_

'_Don't be so dense girl. Of course you have feelings for him, even though it's only been two nights.'_

'_Please leave me alone. I can't stress with you right now, I need to sort things out. Like I'm supposed to be planning my escape but I find my self in the arms of this man.'_

'_Der, it's called love you silly woman,' _stated her inner mind.

'_Love? There is no such thing as love. Unless you call love when you're sold of to some whore house by your own 'loving' parents,'_ spat Sakura.

'Never mind.'

'Good. Now I should get back to my sorting.'

While Sakura was sorting her thoughts, Sasuke was doing the same. '_Why is she still here?_' he asked himself. _'Is it because she relieves my stress?'_

'_Or is it to pleasure you for the rest of your life?'_

'_I don't know. But she makes me smile, she drives me mad with emotions that I can't explain. That first night I saw her, she intrigued me. But why?'_

'_Is it because you love her?_' asked his conscience.

'_Love? I don't know.' _

When the two made it back to the courtyard, they were abruptly brought back to reality by the man that started the whole thing. "Master Uchiha, were have you been? A meeting is waiting on you. You must get ready!" blabbered Drey. Sasuke just nodded at the older man's words.

Sasuke soon left Sakura's side to get ready for his meeting. Sakura was bored after a few hours of nothing but birds chirping and clouds moving. Sigh, was all she had been doing for the last hour.

"Hey hot foxy mama!" said Akira with a grin plastered on his face. Sakura smiled back at him.

"Hello Akira," greeted Sakura. Well at least she had some company. Akira reminded her of her younger brother. She barely remembered him though. He died of a fever when she was nine.

"Sakura-sama, will you play with me?" he asked with cute puppy eyes.

"Sure, its' not like I have anything better to do." Akira took hold of her hand and dragged her off into the garden with glee.

Sakura's eyes softened when she saw the boy's small garden he grew himself. It consisted of daises and lilies all rearranged. "See? I made this one specially for you," he said while pointing to a pink flower.

"It's pretty. Who helped you start your garden?" she asked out of curiosity.

"My okaa-san did," he whispered sadly. "She's with father-san."

"Where are they?" she asked while bending down to Akira's level and gently hugging him for comfort

"Gone," he said as tears began spill from his eyes. Small hands tightened around Sakura's arms as the boy cried louder.

"But I'm here," she cooed as she picked the boy up in her arms with a sad smile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke was on his way to another long and boring meeting with the elders from other parts of country. As he was making his way to the second floor, he happened to glance out the window to see his flower holding Akira. A small smile crept its way up his face at the scene before his eyes. Would it look like that if they were to have a child? But who would his wife be? His string of questions were cut short when Drey beckoned him to enter the room.

Sasuke regained his stoic face and calmly walked into the room without a trace of emotions.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura had no clue what she was doing. Why was she being nice? By now she would be walking away from this old man she was helping. Akira was there to helping out. The old man was carrying loads of flower to the kitchen and refused help from Sakura. But she refused him refusing her offer. He was a head shorter than she was due to his back problems.

The pink haired woman used all her restraint to keep herself from bopping the old stubborn geezer on the head. Easily she picked up three bags of flower and threw it over her shoulder, Akira was only able to carry one. The man was only left with two bags of flower, he realized that she picked up the heaviest of the six bags.

For the rest of the day, Sakura helped the elderly around the castle by doing chores, cooking, and helping with other stuff that were for younger people. Where were the younger people anyways? It just now hit her. Everyone in the palace was two times her age except Akira.

"Aska-san, where are all they younger people?" she asked while balancing the laundry in her hands.

"You see my child, they are off fighting a war with Uchiha-sama's father. Right now they are fighting in the sound village," said the elderly woman with a crinkled frown.

Sound. That was the village were she born and sold off to the brothels. She hoped that sound would get wiped out. No one there had any remorse, all the people were vain, even the children. Her brother, Seto, was raised by her. She taught him how to hold his tongue, play normal games of sticks and how to ignore stuff. But then the fever came and wiped out most of the children who weren't strong enough to fend it off. Sakura was one of the lucky ones.

The day her brother died, she could've never forgave her parents for what they did. They didn't even try to act as if they cared. For the whole sickness, they were locked in a cellar with barely any food, just enough to keep them alive. Her only response from her parents was just a simple, oh. At the castle she felt like she had somewhere she belonged, or even a duty she had to accomplish.

Killing five hours was easy with all the chores around the palace that needed to be done. With all the chores done, she was bored as heck without Akira around. He was taking his mid-day nap and the elderly were taking a break. The only thing she hadn't done was explore the castle. For numerous minutes, she walked down hallways that seemed the same. After what seemed forever, she found herself on the second floor. Sweet. Her ears perked up when she heard faint murmurs at the end of the hallway. Sneakily, she made her way to the end with curiosity written all over her face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"…what do you mean take in a wife? I have no need for a wife, they only cause trouble," complained Sasuke.

"But Uchiha-sama, you need to keep up the legacy. We cannot have a lord with no one to rule by his side. We will give you three months to find her. If you don't complete this task, we will have to strip you from your name and land."

"Fine," replied Sasuke in a calm yet angered voice. The people in the room started to shuffle around as the meeting came to a close.

Sakura gasped and stumbled backwards when she heard the door opening. '_What should I do_,' she thought frantically while looking for a way to escape.

Sasuke was the first out of the room, and the first to see Sakura on the ground looking scared. Sure he wanted to see his flower, but he didn't think that she'd already be waiting for him. Why did she look scared? Then it hit him, the meeting. When he looked back to see his flower, she was gone. He could see her body sprint down the hallway.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"So I am just a toy. He's going to throw me away soon," she cried as her tears spilled. "He'll need to find his wife and there will be no need for me. But hey, at least I'll get my life dream. My freedom," she managed to say between her broken smile.

Sakura's legs couldn't move anymore. Her body froze when she felt someone hugging her from behind. '_He's fast. I hope his wife will be happy,_' she thought sadly.

"Sakura, where are you going?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm preparing to leave you so you can find your 'wife' without any trouble from me," she answered without any emotions in her voice.

"What wife? I have no need for one," he whispered. "I only need you," he finished off. Sakura gasped.

She turned her body around so she could see his face. "But why? I am only a toy for your pleasure," she cried with her tears flowing down freely.

Sasuke brushed her tears away with his hand and lightly kissed her fore head. "You're not just a toy to me. I don't know why, but you make me want to spend all my time with you. You make me feel normal, you drive me crazy for you every time I see your smile," he confessed with a smile of his own.

Sakura didn't know why either, but she had to say something too, "Sasuke, I don't know why either, but when I'm with you, you make me feel human. Something more than what my parents thought of me. You make me feel things I've never felt before which makes me scared."

"You don't have to be scared, you have me," he said before crushing his lips onto hers. More tears spilt from her eyes, but these tears were tears of happiness.

Sasuke picked her up bridal style and ran towards his room without anyone noticing them. Sasuke placed Sakura down as he slid into the bed while discarding his clothing. Sakura pulled off her obi and shrugged off her robes and climbed into the sheets with Sasuke.

His arms slanked around her shapely waist as they shared a kiss. Sasuke's tongue found its way into her mouth as she climbed onto his waist. Sakura straddled Sasuke as he broke the kiss. Sasuke felt himself harden when he saw his beauty sitting on top of him with her hair falling around her. He grasped her hips as his mouth found her hardened peaks. He took one into his mouth while his other hand massaged her other peak.

Sakura moaned at the contact. Her arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck when she felt him nip her tips. Sasuke's mouth left her breast as he kissed her. Their tongues were caught in another battle while Sasuke's hand found its spot on her hips. He picked her bottom up and positioned her right above him. He gently pushed her down making her hips grind into his hardened member.

"Ahhh…Sasuke," she moaned. He bucked into her as she bounced up and down, together they began to make a rhythmic pattern. Every time he'd pull out, she'd push herself back down.

"Sakura, ohhhh," Sakura soon lost her beat when Sasuke decided to start his own pace. He went faster, when he opened his eyes, he saw that Sakura's breast were lightly bouncing up and down taunting him. As he kept pumping into her, he played with her peaks making her moan louder.

"Yes, ahh Sasuke!" Sasuke felt her about to reach her climax. Before she did, he roughly reclaimed her lips. With one final push, her walls tightened around him making him climax. After her final moan, her body collapsed onto his. "Mmm…" she said as he wrapped his arms around her. Once in a while he would pump into her making her whimper until they fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Master Uchiha, Mari-sama would like to speak to you," came a knock at his door. Hopefully it didn't wake his flower up. Sasuke growled. He quietly snuck out of the bed not to disturb his sleeping flower. Quickly, he threw on some clothes not caring about his appearance. Unwillingly, he stepped out of the room without realizing it woke up Sakura.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the chamber door quietly snap shut. _'I guess Sasuke didn't want to disturb me. It doesn't matter anymore, once I'm awake, there's no way I can fall asleep.'_ Sakura groaned as she sat up, her legs were still a little sore from last night's session. Slowly she prepared for the day. First she started off with a nice bath, threw on a plain kimono, and brushed her hair.

Sakura stepped out of the room only to be shocked. There he was, Uchiha Sasuke in the arms of Mari. He's lips were pressed against hers. Sakura could feel the tears begin to swell. She did the only thing she was good at. Running away.

TBC…

**

* * *

Author's Note: Craps, was that long enough? I have to get ready for school. I can't believe Sasuke! Grrr…oh wells, it's not like he was forced or anything. Oops, I wasn't supposed to say anything.**

**Until next time my friends.**

**And Thanks for the reviews >. **


	6. Nature Love

The Enslaved Flower Binded to Love

**Author's Note: YaY! Onlyone chapters left. Hells yeah! Well anyways, I just want to thank all the people that reviewed my stories and so on. Thank you, you guys! I love ya all! (passes out free candy) Now read the chapter!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Six: Nature Love

Sakura's eyes stung with tears at the sight before her. There he was in the arms of Mari. Did he tell her all those lies just to make her feel better? It didn't matter anymore, soon she would have her freedom. Once she was in the chamber, she quickly grabbed a pillow sack and filled it up with kimonos, a scented soap bar, a comb, and a small dagger. At window she carelessly threw one leg out while smiling bitterly at the room where she would never freely give her body away.

With her final glance, she hoped out of the window and sprinted towards the gate. Thank the stars that everyone was taking a break for an hour. With strength, she pushed open the gates and stole one of the stable horses. She dug her heels into the side of the horse to make it speed off into the nearby forest. Unknowingly, two golden eyes followed her every movement.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

What the heck was this woman doing! Sasuke heard a small gasp only to find it belonged to a falling blossom. He watched her frantically run towards their room with tears spilling from her jaded orbs. Sasuke grasped Mari by the arms and shoved her off. "What the hell was that for?" demanded a royally pissed off Uchiha.

"Orochimaru said that if I kissed you in front of that disgusting whore, that you'd fall in love with me," she said with an evil smirk. "Won't you marry me now?" she asked with a pout.

"How dare you come into my lands and disrespect me! And how dare you call a lady of this land a whore! She is of a more higher ranking than you in society!" he roared.

"And how is she supposedly in higher ranking than me! She's only a whore who slept with men for money!" she said with less force than Sasuke.

He swiftly picked her up by the arms and whispered into her ear, "because she will become my wife making her the lady of this land, and because I love her." As fast as he picked her up, he let go of her. Mari's mouth was just agape with shock. She was beaten by a woman whom she thought was ugly.

As Sasuke made his way to his chambers, he passed a guard. "Guard, I want you to make sure that Mari is properly escorted out of my lands and she is never to be seen here if she doesn't want any wars," he said with a triumphant smirk.

He knew about her sweet little father. He was a coward that relied on other lands and their armies. The only reason he sent his daughter over was just to tie their lands. Sasuke's fleet was the strongest by far. His father personally trained all the young men while the were still only teens.

When he reached his chamber, he found no trace of Sakura. Some kimonos were missing, the only thought that began to course through his mind was her safety. Suddenly, little Akira bursted through the chamber doors while trying to catch his breath. "Sasuke-sama! Sakura-sama is gone! I saw her take one of the horses from the stables with a bag over her shoulder! Where is she going?" cried the little boy.

Sasuke brushed past him while whispering a thank you to the young boy for the information. He ran towards the stable with speed that he reached it in no time. Swiftly, he mounted a brown horse and was off to find his missing flower.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

For about eight hours, Sakura and her horse traveled through forests and fields. Barely any people were around. Soon she decided that she would take a break with her newfound animal friend. She plopped herself on the shore of the riverbank aimlessly swinging her feet in the river. With a heavy sigh, she began to speak to her friend. "And to think that I was in love. I knew that it was only in fairytales that all the other brothel women were always talking about. Were you ever in love?" she asked to the horse.

Her only reply was a simple whinny. "Of course you wouldn't of known. You're only an animal." With another sigh, she flopped back to gaze at the appearing stars. Sakura's hands found its way to her face as she felt cold tears flowing from her eyes. Was she crying? She didn't even realize it until she tasted a salty liquid.

Strange how being with someone could change you so fast. Sakura hated the feeling, she just wanted it to disappear so she would be able to live without any regrets. That was the last thing she needed on her mind was some thing she would never be able to clear.

Her ears suddenly perked up when she heard a rustle coming above her. Then a loud thump was heard to her left. Slowly she turned her head to see the reason behind the sound. Her horse was lying on the floor motionless. Sakura quickly jumped to her feet on full alert with her small dagger in her hand.

"Come out whoever you are!" she said while scanning the area.

"Aww, you can't tell me that you've already forgotten me," said a slithery voice. Then she heard a movement. "If you did, I'll just have to make you remember," he said standing right behind her.

Sakura flung her arms around in a flash, managing to scratch the invaders cheek. "I like it rough," he somehow whispered into her ear.

"Orochimaru," she spat out with disgust. How could she forget? A tingling sensation of pain rushed up her back as she was pushed up against a nearby tree. "Don't you dare touch me," she said in-between her gritted teeth.

"Or what, our precious Sasuke's going to kill me? Don't forget we are miles away from the palace. No one can hear you scream. Not even your Sa-su-ke can help you," he said breaking up Sasuke's name into syllables.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke had been riding his prize stallion for a long while now. He didn't dare stop to take a break. It felt like he was the one who betrayed her and it felt like his duty to set things right. Sooner or later he had to let his horse rest to regain its strength.

An hour later he found a river. Sasuke knelt down and scooped up a handful of water. His eyes glanced up only to release the water back into the flowing river. It was one of his horses, the one that Sakura must have stolen.

Swiftly he dived into the water and swam across. As he reached the shore, he discarded his yukata that weighed more due to the water. There she was. He finally found her. But she wasn't alone, Orochimaru was there too. He stealthily hid in a bush with his katana at his side.

Orochimaru had one of his hands pinning both of the woman's arms above her head while the other one felt her up from behind. When it reached her sash, he began to slowly untie it. Sakura's head began to thrash back and forth, but why wasn't she screaming for help?

"Why won't you scream?" he heard Orochimaru ask.

"It's because no one will care what would happen to me," he heard her answer. With one swift movement, Orochimaru pulled away the obi making the kimono to slide open.

Suddenly Orochimaru had on a shocked expression, then it turned into one full of pain. "But I do care," growled Sasuke as he shoved the katana deeper into the snake-like man's chest.

"But why Sasuke-sama? Why protect this toy?" he asked with shock and anger evident in his voice.

"It's because I don't like people like you who constantly disobey me. I told you, never touch my things. And she's not my toy." With that said, Sasuke plunged the sword even deeper making Orochimaru gasp his last breath.

While Sasuke was busy finishing of the snake man, he didn't see Sakura slowly yet quickly breaking for an escape.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The words that escaped Sasuke's lips barely had an effect on her. But it did effect her in a way, but not enough to change her mind. Sakura decided it was a perfect time to make another escape, she quickly picked up her obi and made a break for it.

Before she was even near the shore, she felt a hand grasp her wrist. "Let go Sasuke," she breathed out.

"What did I tell you? I never said that you could leave. You belong to me and me only," he said with his head tilted to the side.

"I don't belong to anyone anymore. I'm free now! Why can't you just leave me alone and go use Mari as your new fuck toy?" she said on the brink of tears.

"It's because I don't want her. I only want you," he said as his grasp tightened.

"Then why'd you kiss her?" she asked quietly.

"She forced herself on me. After you ran away, I exiled her away and then I went to go look for you," he said as he pointed to the horse across the river. "So I don't think she'll be bothering me. Or you," he breathed into her ear as he brought her in for an embrace.

There was that feeling again. Sakura's chest pounded faster and faster. At first she hated that feeling, but now she didn't know what she thought of it. She felt her lips being crushed by someone else's. Sasuke.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke held Sakura in his arms in tight embrace. He didn't want to let her go again. Eagerly, he pressed his lips against hers with passion. Sakura's grasp slowly lightened around the obi as it slid out of her hands and lightly onto the forest floor. Her hands found its way to his bare chest as Sasuke lightly pulled off the kimono.

Sakura's hands made its way down to undo her lover's hakama. "Sakura, I need you," he growled into her ear.

"I need you to," she whispered into his shoulder. Sasuke lied her down onto the sprawled out silk kimono as he gazed into her eyes. Sakura gazed back at him with a glint in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his leaned in for a kiss. Sasuke's hardened member pressed against her thigh as his tongue entered her mouth.

Sakura's smooth breasts molded into his chiseled one. Sasuke's arms wrapped around her back and pulled her body against his. His hands slowly traveled down taking in all her curves. He gently squeezed her cheeks and positioned himself at the entrance of her wet core.

She surprised him by making the first move. Sakura bucked her hips forcing his large member into her. Sasuke lightly moaned as her response. When Sakura pushed her hips back down, Sasuke shoved himself back in.

"Ahhh…" she moaned as he nipped her hardened peaks. Sakura's fingers ran through his hair as he pumped into her body faster and faster. Sasuke loved the way she sounded every time he touched her in the right spots. But what if there was a spot he hadn't tried yet? He felt Sakura slowly reach her peak, before she came, he pulled out making Sakura worry.

He took hold of her hips and gently flipped her over so that her stomach lied flat on her kimono. "Sasuke what are you doing?" she asked with a faint blush.

"Shh…" he cooed into her ear. Sasuke pushed himself into her back end making Sakura gasp at the sudden pleasure. "AHHH! Sasuke, right there!" she moaned loudly. Her hands gripped the kimono as he pumped into her faster and harder.

Sasuke grunted as he felt her walls were tighter in the back. Her walls tightened even more as she reached her point with her fluids spilling out. With one final push, Sasuke spilled into her. His body lightly fell on top of her out of tiredness.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were panting hard as he held her from behind. For some time, they just laid there in each other's arm staring at the stars. Sasuke placed some of Sakura's hair behind her ear which made her look more fragile. He pecked her on the cheek lovingly before asking her flat out. "Sakura?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

Sasuke looked over to her to see her eyes brighten and her skin soften due to the stars shining their light onto his flower. He cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. After the kiss he placed his mouth by her ear and whispered huskily, "Will you marry me?"

TBC…

* * *

Author's Note: Okay peeps, I'm graduating tomorrow! Hells yeah! Well, i know this chapter was a little short. But hey, I have graduation remember? 


	7. An Uchiha Kingdom

The Enslaved Flower Binded to Love

Author's Note: This is the last chapter! WooHoo! Okay peeps, just letting you know that I didn't update for a while, it's because I was typing this and planning out how it should end. Hopefully this chapter is longer than the rest.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Seven: An Uchiha Kingdom

The next morning, the two arrived at the castle. The gates were surrounded by the occupants of the palace. As soon as they reached the gates, they were met by little Akira with tears in his eyes. "You're home! I thought you were killed by the bad people!" He hugged them both by their legs as they smiled.

"I need everyone in the courtyard now!" exclaimed Sasuke with a smile plastered on his face.

Everyone filed into the courtyard with curious looks on their faces. A low murmur ran through the crowd. What the heck was going on? Sasuke stepped onto the wooden platform and cleared his throat. "I would like to announce that the Uchiha kingdom is now complete once again! I have found my bride!" Everyone was about to go into an uproar of glee, but they realized they didn't know who his bride was.

"Sasuke-sama, who's our new lady?" asked Aska with a crinkled voice.

"You've all met her already." Sasuke stepped down for a while to pull up little Akira. He whispered something into the kid's ear that made him gasp with happiness.

Sasuke placed Akira on his shoulder as the little boy cupped his hands around his mouth. With a big intake of air, he hollered, "WILL THE HOT SEXY MAMA STEP FORTH?" Soon the duo was joined by the kingdom's favorite flower. The soon to be Uchiha Sakura.

Everyone's face glowed with glee. They were all proud of Sasuke, he picked a good person. She was kind and pretty. Sure she was a wild beast at first, but then she bloomed into a soft blossom as she helped around the palace. Sasuke's free arm wrapped around his blushing flower as the crowd roared even louder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Their wedding night was approaching fast. It's been about two weeks since the announcement. Sasuke and Sakura were forced to sleep in separate rooms ordered by the wedding planner. She was a masculine blond with a bluish marking in the center of her forehead.

At first Sasuke protested when he found out, Sakura just remained calm. She was sort of glad, it was tiring making love almost every night. It took about five long days for Sasuke to adjust to sleeping in his chambers by himself once again. From time to time he would try and sneak into Sakura's chambers to snuggle with her.

But every time he would be stopped by the wedding planner's body guards. One was a highly obnoxious blond who wouldn't shut up. The other was a lazy looking guy. He had his hair in a high ponytail, he usually leaned against the wall muttering, "what a drag," or, "how troublesome."

It annoyed him every time he went near his blossom's chambers. The blond would always scream his head off shouting, "TSUNADE-SAN! CHICKEN BOY IS TRYING TO SLEEP WITH THE FLOWER!" Sasuke wanted to punch him, but that would be a waste. He paid a lot of money just to hire Tsunade. She planned all the best weddings of all. But he didn't expect her to bring along two bodyguards and separate him from his woman.

"Naruto! I need you to bring me Sakura! Shikamaru! Bring me Uchiha-sama!" As Tsunade shouted orders, the palace occupants were bustling around. It was almost time for the wedding, the only things missing was the bride and the groom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

In the midst of one of the empty rooms lied two bodies. Both were bare as they held each other in their arms. One male and the other female. Their bodies molded together as they moaned out each other's names lovingly.

For Sasuke and Sakura, they were happy they could finally spend time with each other. The last time they actually stood in each other's presence for a long time was during dress rehearsal. After the rehearsal, they would be pushed and pulled at by Tsunade's crew.

Tonight they were able to escape with each other while Tsunade and them were busy setting up the wedding. Sakura was hesitant at first, but when he kissed her she went wild. Her legs instantly wrapped around Sasuke's waist as she pushed him into one of the empty rooms.

Quickly their robes were cast aside as they made sweet love to each other. And that's how that session came to be. Sakura never realized how long it's been since they both made love. It was like an addictive poison to her that she couldn't stop drinking. And it was labeled Uchiha Sasuke.

They both gasped as they climaxed at the same time. But at that moment, two people bursted through the doors. Busted. It was that obnoxious blond and the lazy bum. Both their mouths hit the ground at the sight of the soon to be married couple. The shocked duo was soon joined by the rest of Tsunade's team.

Sasuke gave them a deadly glare that told them not to disturb them. The people filed out of the room as fast as the appeared. A few minutes later Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the room with disheveled hair and their attire's wrinkled.

Right when they walked out, both were dragged in opposite directions. Sasuke was dragged off by the blond and the lazy bum, while Sakura was dragged off by blond female and a girl with moonlight eyes and midnight blue hair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke was sitting in his chambers while an elderly woman was combing his hair. He was wearing a blue yukata with a silver tiger sewed into it, his lower half was clad in a bluish black hakama.

In the corner were Naruto and Shikamaru talking about stuff. Sasuke was bored without Sakura, he was getting impatient. Sure it was his wedding night, but everything went way to slow for his liking. He was wondering what his little flower was up to.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was propped against a wooden chair that made her look like a porcelain doll. The two women named Ino and Hinata were pulling at her hair with combs and pins. When they were finished, her hair was pulled back into a tight bun with a comb placed on the side of the bun. The comb was a pink blossom with green petals all outlined in gold.

Sakura's face was powdered, her jade orbs adorned with the burn black charcoal, and her lips painted a bright pink. She was clad in a pure white silk kimono with black butterflies outlined in gold silk. The butterflies had sparkles on it making look like stars.

When they were done with her, all the women squealed in delight. Her name made her what she was, a beautiful blossom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

It was time for the big moment. The courtyard was gorgeous. Tsunade truly let herself go with this wedding. The corridors were covered in flowers, the floor was scattered with petals, everyone had matching clothes, and mats were set out everywhere.

At the center of the courtyard were two special tatami mats. One was black and the other pink. The mats were more like cushions made out of imported velvet. The hem was sewn from gold and spotted with gems, they were surrounded by petals from lilies and lavenders from Tsunade's own garden.

Soon the band began as someone lit all of the candles. Bells, drums, flutes, and the shamisen accompanied the mood of the night. When the music died down, the people became silent. A soothing voice began to hum as a shamisen player plucked away.

Two people were soon seen walking down corridors opposite from each other. A man came from the left while the woman came from the right. The two met each other when they reached their silky mats. The woman's kimono trailed behind her, but was held up by her two bride's maid. The man was escorted by two less fancy looking men holding two silver chains.

As soon as they were all seated, the music stopped. Tsunade stepped forth in her dark red kimono with blue streaks across the bottom half. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail wrapped in braids. The woman began her sermon with a proud voice.

For the next half-hour Sasuke and Sakura paid no heed to her. They stole glances at each other when they got the chance. When their eyes accidentally connected, one would look away with a faint blush on their face.

When they heard Tsunade clear her throat, the two lovers looked into the crowd. Naruto passed one chain to the blond bride's maid while Shikamaru held onto his. "Now for the binding of two. Shikamaru and Ino if you please." Shikamaru and Ino both passed their chains to the woman as the bowed for their exit. "With this chain may you protect your lady and help her through birth and life." Tsunade slung the chain around the man's neck as he bowed his head.

The busty woman shuffled to Sakura with a smile on her face. "With this chain I bind this flower to her tree. May she help her husband when the time of war is in the air and may she give him lots of sons!" As soon as the chain was around Sakura's neck, the crowd went into a joyous mood.

People jumped up with rice and laughter. Sake was passed among the group as the couple silently slipped away. Sasuke pushed Sakura against the darkened corridor wall as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He swiftly pulled off her obi while she untied his hakama's belt. Sasuke pushed open the door leading into one of the maid's chamber, he softly lied his bride against the less soft futon he was used too.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her new husband's neck and pulled him down for a sweet passionate kiss. Sasuke's tongue forced itself into her mouth while he played with her pink locks. Sakura's hands ran through her man's black hair as her tongue fought for dominance.

Sakura's hand traveled down his body as she found his obi. Her hands worked furiously to untie it, when she did, she pulled of her husband's yukata. Sasuke's hand left his wife's hair and tugged at her kimono. He threw away the top two layers but left on the thinnest layer, which was pink silk.

Sasuke gazed at her with the moonlight batting against her soft flesh. Her lips slightly swollen from his hungry kisses, her thin layer of silk hugging every curve like a second skin. He let out a low growl before diving in to take in one of his wife's hardened peak into his mouth. A soft moan escaped the woman's mouth as Sasuke's free hand began to massage her other breast.

Her body arched into Sasuke's chest. Before she fell back into the bed, Sasuke wrapped an arm underneath her frame. He pulled his mouth away from her soft skin and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

She gasped into his mouth when she felt something hard against her thigh. Her eyes shot down and widened at the sight. Sasuke was huge!

He smirked against her lips when his woman's eyes widened at his erection. His lips left a hot trail off kisses all the way to her earlobe. He lightly nipped on Sakura's lobe, making Sakura moan a little louder. "Do you like what you see?" he whispered into her ear. Sakura just turned her head to the side with a blush on her face.

"Yes," she was able to say.

"Good," he said as he positioned himself at her entrance. Sakura spreaded her legs further apart, allowing Sasuke better leverage. He grinned at her action. Sasuke pushed himself all the way in making Sakura moan in pleasure.

She dug her nails into his back with a pleased expression. When Sasuke set the pace, Sakura began to rock her body against his. Her legs wrapped against Sasuke's moving hips. Every time he pushed back in, an explosion of pleasure erupted through her body.

"Ahhh…" the man grunted as his woman kept clenching around his member. He pounded into her core making his wife scream with pleasure and begging for more. Every time she moaned out his name, he'd push back in with more force than the last.

Sasuke and Sakura could feel each other rising to their peaks. With one final push Sakura screamed, "Sasuke! Ahh!" Before Sasuke's fatigued body could collapse on her's, Sakura kissed him and rolled on top of him. Both were sweating from their love making and panting heavily. Sasuke brushed away her hair and gazed into her eyes. Sakura smiled at him with a smile only he would see.

Sakura nestled against his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her petite frame. "I love you," Sasuke whispered into his wife's ear. It was the first time he had ever said that to anybody that wasn't he mother or father.

Sakura was lost for words. She had never been loved by anyone, not even her own parents told her that. He was the only one that has ever told her that in her whole existence. The woman could feel eyes beginning to sting her eyes. "I don't know what to say," she said with a low saddened tone.

"Say you love me," he begged her with. His hold around her body tightened. He may not know what happened in her past life, but he would find out in time. Tonight was their wedding night, he wanted it to be wonderful.

"I love you too," she said while wiping away her tears. On the inside, Sakura felt great just speaking those four words. It felt nice the way it rolled from her very own tongue. If every was going to be filled with those words, she wouldn't trade it for anything else.

Sasuke was glad that she said it to him. He was also glad that he had found a life partner. If his dad were with him, he would be proud of him. Now it was Sasuke's duty to continue the Uchiha legacy with his blossom. In his mind, he vowed that he would protect her from anyone that tried to hurt her. He squeezed her one more time before a sneaky plan popped into his head.

Sasuke pushed into Sakura's body again waiting for her reaction. She just looked at him curiously. "Again?" she asked. Her only answer was Sasuke pumping into her continuously. Sakura soon joined in, but this time Sasuke let her take the top and set the pace. For the rest of the night, the 'loving' couple tried out different ways to please each other despite their tired bodies.

Every time a maid tried to get back to their quarters, they would hear a moan come from one of the rooms. They would just walk away with a grin on their face and bunk with another maid.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

For days to come, Sasuke was running around frantically. Something was wrong with Sakura. The following day they just slept to rest their bodies. But then the next four days followed and she was still sleepy. Sasuke ordered his messenger to fetch the best doctor. When the doctor arrived, he was shocked. It was Tsunade.

She explained to him that she was also a doctor and a wedding planner on her free time. After the whole commotion of woman being not good enough to be a doctor and Sasuke ended up being pinned to the ground by a woman, they went to Sakura's and Sasuke's chamber.

Sakura was sleeping peacefully on the futon. Sasuke admired her the way her lips pouted in her sleep begging someone to kiss her. Sasuke restrained himself. He gently woke her from her slumber with a light kiss on the cheek. Bad idea.

Sakura's eyes immediately became small slits that glared at her husband. Her hair was all disheveled and her pouty lips were replaced with a crinkly frown. "What do you want?" she grunted. Sakura just looked haggard. What happened to his beautiful flower that was their only moments ago?

"Umm…A doctor is here to check up on you," he said shakily at his wife's appearance.

"Fine, but make it quick," she said with a grumpy tone. Sasuke was kicked out of the room so Tsunade could began her work. When she told Sakura she was done, the flower immediately fell asleep regaining her peaceful appearance.

Tsunade stepped outside the room to be greeted by an eager Sasuke. "What's wrong with her? Is she sick? Is she going to get better? Will she live?"

Before he could ask another question, the woman placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and looked down. It was silent for a while. Tsunade snapped her head back up with a huge Cheshire cat grin. "Uchiha-sama! I feel honored for being to the one to tell you this. You're about to be a father! I call for a celebration!" Tsunade wandered off to find some people while she pulled out a bottle of sake from her robes.

Sasuke just stood their shocked. He was about to become a father. Would it be a boy or a girl? A smile crept onto his face, but then faltered when he realized he'd have to wait until after a the birth before he could touch his wife the way he used to. But then he jumped into the air with glee. He just hopped no one saw him do that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

After nine intense months, it was time. Tsunade was back with her lackeys too. From outside of a chamber, Sasuke paced back and forth impatiently. He could hear his wife howl with pain, if only they would let him in to comfort her.

About a few hours later, the screams quieted and Tsunade stepped out. "Uchiha-sama, it's a girl. You may go see your wife now if you like," she said with a small smile.

Sasuke was a little disappointed to hear it was a girl, but nonetheless he was proud to be a father. He walked into the room to be met by the most beautiful sight ever. Sakura was sitting on a chair with their child in her arms. The moon was cascading down on both of them. Their daughter had pink hair like her mother, but a few black streaks were visible. Her eyes were a black obsidian with tinges of green. She was an Uchiha alright.

Sakura smiled at her husband and passed him their child. Sasuke gazed at his sleeping daughter with a grin. "So our love did pay off, ne?" he asked with his sloppy grin. Sakura just blushed. "So what's her name?"

"Minazaki," she said looking at Sasuke awaiting for his approval.

"I like that name. Minazaki," he said. He passed Sakura back the child and hugged his wife. Sakura and Sasuke shared a passionate kiss when they reached their bed. Sakura was pressed against Sasuke, and Minazaki was pressed against her mommy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

And that was the beginning of the Uchiha Legacy

The End

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Oh yeah, the story "Voice of a Violin," won. That should be coming out soon. If you want the summary, go to my profile.


End file.
